All American British Girl
by kt628
Summary: I found this in my computer & decided to put it up b.c I knew I was done with it. Its a song fic to Carrie Underwoods All-American Girl, its gradual rosexscorpius. i was thinking bout making a vid for it, but not sure.


Since the day they got married  
He'd been praying for a little baby boy  
Someone he could take fishing  
Throw the football and be his pride and joy  
He could already see him holding that trophy  
Taking his team to state  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket  
All those big dreams changed

This was it, the day that would change everything.

Ron was in the waiting room at St. Mungos, Hermione was in labor. His best mate, Harry was sitting calmly while Ron paced the room, imagining what the future will be like. Since the day Hermione told him that they were going to have a child, Ron had been praying for a little boy. In his head he imagined his sons' life entirely. He was going to be in Gryffindor, like his old man. By his 7th year, he was going to be keeper, and quidditch captain. They would win both the Quidditch Cup, and The house cup.

Ron was thinking of these things when his sister, Ginny came waddling out, she being pregnant herself, could only run so fast. She went to kiss her husband Harry, then turned to her brother and spoke, "Ron, would you like to meet your daughter?"

And now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl

Ron rushed into Hermione's room, She was holding a little pink blanket, and cooing softly to the little bundle in her arms.

"Ron, say hello to our daughter, Rose Elizabeth Weasley," she said, handing over Rose, wrapped tightly up in her blanket.

The moment Ron held his daughter, his whole dreams of having a son disappeared, and he was now wrapped around his daughters fingers.

As Rose grew up, Ron gave her everything she wanted. And if he said no, she'd whine and pout until he finally gave in. But she wasn't one of those _spoiled_ daddy's girl, Rose just knew how to get her way with her father.

When Rose started Hogwarts, Ron was terrified that she would grow up, and not need him any more, and he was right.

Sixteen short years later  
She was falling for the senior football star  
Before you knew it he was dropping passes  
Skipping practice just to spend more time with her  
The coach said, hey son what's your problem  
Tell me have you lost your mind  
Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college  
Boy, you better tell her goodbye

It was Rose's sixth year at Hogwarts, and like her father predicted, she didn't need him anymore. She was dating (and falling in love with) the Gryffindors' quidditch captain, a chaser, and fellow sixth year, but you wouldn't believe who it was. Scorpius Malfoy.

His performance was poor since the two started going out. He started missing the goal post my miles, dropping the quaffle anytime it was thrown to him. And he even was skipping practices, which was a big disappointment to the team.

Finally, after their 3rd loss of the season, (and to Slytherin no less!) the team was fed up with him.

"Look mate, Rose is my cousin and all;" Scorpius's best friend, Albus started, "but you're really sucking this season. And as a team, we think you need to start spending a little less time with her and focus more on the team."

But now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American

Scorpius didn't know what to say to that, but he knew it would be impossible. He loved Rose, and he would never let anything, his father, his team, ever get in the way of it.

"You know what, if that's how you guys really feel, than maybe you don't need me anymore," and with that, Scorpius walked off the quidditch pitch in uniform for one last time.

And when they got married and decided to have one of their own  
She said, be honest, tell me what you want  
And he said, honey you outta know

Two years after their graduation from Hogwarts, Scorpius proposed to Rose, the love of his life. Not even a year after their wedding, they were expecting a baby of their very own. The night Rose had told Scorpius, she was so nervous. And when she finally told him, she asked him the question every wife wants the answer too.

"Scorpius, be honest with me, please," she asked.

"What is it love?" Scorpius questioned, staring into her eyes.

"Remember to be honest, tell me what you want"

"Honey, you outta know"

A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you  
I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American

"Really, I don't, please, explain"

"Rose, I want a beautiful, wonderful, sweet little girl. One just like you."

With that, Rose kissed him. And now that brings us here to today.

Now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl

Scorpius is now in Ron's shoes, not literally of course, but this is exactly the way Ron felt twenty years ago, the day Rose was born. Every Weasley, Potter, and Malfoy was here, for it was the first Grandchild (Great-grandchild, in the older Weasley and Malfoys' case). Rose's cousin Lily, And her mother were in the room with her, while the rest of the family was stuck in the very small waiting room. Finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting, Lily came rushing down the hallway, smiling ear to ear. Right behind her, came , holding a little bundle in a white blanket.

Hermione then handed the baby over to Scorpius, "Congratulations Scorpius. Say hello to, Kaitlyn Elizabeth Malfoy."


End file.
